


The Monster has returned

by scrapyardhubbys



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Hospital, Hurt, Love, M/M, Return, Violence, aaron to the rescue, kidnap, poor robert, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapyardhubbys/pseuds/scrapyardhubbys
Summary: Gordon escapes from prison looking for answers, but Roberts in danger and will everything be okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set now, no Rebecca, no prison for Aaron, but Gordon isn’t dead in this and has escaped from prison  
> First Fic, also i tried best with spelling but im dyslexic asf

Scrapyard  
“Aaron, do you ever answer your phone” Robert said as he made his way through the open scrapyard door  
Robert needed to get hold of Aaron quickly, there had been a breakout from HMP Hotton and Aarons sicko of a father had escaped.  
“That’s what I want to know as well pretty boy”  
Roberts head spun around and blood ran cold, and there he was the man who ruined his husband’s childhood  
“What are you doing here, I’m ringing the police” Robert panicked and was mid dialling 999 when he heard the click of a gun  
“Maybe you want to reconsider?” Gordon smiled  
“Okay what do you want, just leave please just stay away from Aaron” Robert pleaded  
Before Gordon had chance to reply a mountain of a man came through the port cabin door a grabbed Robert, Robert went into shock, he tried his best to kick out but it was futile  
“get of me you son of a bitch” Robert yelled  
“That’s not very nice” Gordon said as he made his way to Robert  
Gordon pulled out a syringe, and calmly placed it into Roberts neck, Robert squirmed  
“what have youu doneee” Robert said as he faded into darkness

Woolpack  
Aaron walked in the backroom of the woolpack  
“Mum have you seen Robert, I thought he’d be home by now” Aaron asked his mother who was quietly making herself tea  
“No love, last time I saw him he was coming to find you at the yard”  
“Really ? I haven’t seen him all day” Aaron was confused by this point  
before Chas got chance to respond Aarons phone rang  
“Hello” Aaron said to the unknown caller  
“hello son, nice husband you’ve got here”  
“Gordon, what the hell were is Robert”  
“Robert can’t come to the phone right now he’s a bit tied up” Gordon laughed  
“Gordon I swear to god if you’ve hurt him, what do you want” Aaron was angry but heartbroken at this point  
“I want you to meet us tomorrow, gives me enough time to get to know Robert a bit better, ill text you were tomorrow” Gordon said  
The line went dead  
Tears were flowing from Aarons eyes, his husband was in danger  
He explained everything to his mum while fighting back the tears with his thoughts on Robert  
Factory in Hotton  
First thing Robert felt as consciousness returned was pain in his ribs  
“Welcome back” Gordon smirked  
“Let me go now, what do you want with me” Robert struggled at the ropes which tied him to thee chair  
“you are the only way I’m going to see my son, let’s call you a bargaining chip” Gordon explained  
“When Aaron gets to you your dead” Robert laughed  
“I don’t think so he’s scared of me”  
“Hess not he’s bravest man I know who’d be scared of pathetic man like you” Robert spat  
“I’ll just have show you what you’ve got to be scared off”  
Roberts’s eyes widened and waited for the pain what was about to come, with every punch and kick the excruciating pain came but all Robert could think of was Aarons smile and Aarons laugh, he needed to make it through so he could go back to his family  
The beatings continued all night, Robert dropped in and out of consciousness, he was in bad shape but he held on for his husband

8am and Aarons phone buzzed- the location were his husband was  
Aaron, Cain, Adam and Andy got in the car they were bringing Robert home  
They pulled up outside the factory and went over the plan, Aaron was going in first. But he was terrified he didn’t know what he was walking in to was Robert even there  
“You Ok Aaron, you can do this lad” Adam said wee reassuring hand on Aarons shoulder  
“Yeah I’m fine” Aaron said as he got out thee car and made his way to thee entrance  
“Robert! wakey wakey” Gordon shouted  
Robert woke with a startle, it wasn’t a nightmare  
The door swung open and Robert could just make out a shape he prayed it was Aaron  
“Robert!” Aaron was in shock at the state off his husband, blood everywhere he was barely recognisable  
“Aaron is that you” Robert cried through the pain  
“How touching, hello son we need a word” Gordon said as he grabbed Robert by the hair and held a knife to Roberts throat  
“Get the fuck of him “Aaron screamed  
“You’ve ruined my life, you kept quiet all that time why did you have to go to the police, you deserved it, naughty boys get punished” Gordon bellowed  
Robert had passed out or that’s what Aaron had hoped  
“You’re a monster, I was a child you were meant to look after me, but instead you ruined me and broke me” Aaron cried  
before Gordon had chance to reply Adam, Cain and Andy barged in,  
“The Police are on the way Gordon, no way out” Cain shouted  
“Your son of a bitch, well Aaron lad hope you enjoyed your marriage because I’m making you a widow” Gordon yelled as he plunged thee knife into Roberts stomach  
Roberts eyes flew open, PAIN, it felt like his entire body was on fire  
“aargh AARON” Robert cried out  
“ROBERT! what have you doneee” Aaron screamed  
Cain and Andy ran at Gordon taking him down in one go, punch after punch  
Robert was slumped over in thee chair, breathing becoming erratic and thee red stain growing against his already bloodied shirt  
Aaron ran to Robert and untied him and pulled him into his chest, and placed his hands on the wound  
“oi you, what have you done to yourself” Aaron smiled through the tears  
Robert smiled, eyes barely open “Aaron I’m so sorry, I love you so much”  
“No Robert you’re not saying goodbye; you’re going to be fine we’ve got a long future ahead of us” Aaron was sobbing at this point  
Robert smiled and then darkness pulled him down, Aaron checked for a pulse it was there but very faint  
The police barged through and Gordon was in custody even though Cain and Andy had given him a good seeing to, the ambulance quickly followed and before Aaron knew it Robert was on a stretcher in the back of an ambulance  
Aaron was pleading, the machines was beeping a constant reminder that Robert was alive, Just  
Once at the hospital Robert was rushed straight into surgery and Aaron had a long wait but thankfully he was met by Victoria, Chas, Liv, Andy, Adam and Cain


End file.
